


A Hero's gotta Do What a Hero's gotta Do

by ChexNix



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Add more Tags Later?, Badgermao - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mao Mao Heros of Pure Heart, Maoclops - Freeform, enchiladas man, o yeah most of the story is a flashback, this is gonna get gay, u kno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChexNix/pseuds/ChexNix
Summary: Something is stolen from the king and must be returned immediately or his reputation will be ruined!





	1. To the Town in the East

**Author's Note:**

> This is seriously dumb and I'm only writing it for the gay that will come eventually.

This lighting, this tuxedo, this situation. What had Mao Mao gotten himself into now? What had he gotten his friends into? It wasn't supposed to go down like this! They should've been back to the cute little village by now but no! Here they are in a completely different town, VERY far from Pure Heart Valley, and surrounded by strangers. Not only that but they're in a very dangerous situation! If only they had done things the easy way. 

** **

It all started about four days ago. A typical afternoon in HQ included video games and slacking off from chores. That’s a typical afternoon for Badgerclops at least. He was doing exactly as his schedule described: laze around and eat snacks. Of course, Mao Mao had noticed nothing being done so he confronted his friend.

** **

"Hey, Badgerclops, you should get started on the chores. It's getting late."

** **

"C'mon dude, you KNOW it's time for my 'me' time."

** **

Mao Mao sighed and glared at his friend. The chores wouldn't get in the way of his 'me' time if he would've done them before now! He'll keep a level head, no matter how much he wants to yell at the badger he won't. They've already had a yelling match earlier today over what they were going to eat for lunch.

** **

"Well, you know, if you had done the chores earlier when I had asked they wouldn't be getting in the way of your 'me' time."

** **

"I was eating lunch then! I couldn't just stop eating lunch to do laundry."

** **

"You weren't eating lunch then??? I asked you to do it after we had lunch."

** **

The black cat was becoming suspicious, they ate lunch together even if they were angry with one another. Well. It's more like Badgerclops was unsatisfied because he didn't eat what he wanted to make because Mao Mao had already made something.

** **

"Well, maybe I had two lunches because a certain cat dude made one for me when I didn't even ask for it."

** **

"I made it for you because I wanted to do something nice!"

** **

"Maybe you should ask what I actually want next time!"

** **

This is escalating more than Mao Mao had initially planned. What really did he expect? Badgerclops is a drama queen and will start an argument over the stupidest things. He can try to defuse the situation by not yelling anymore.

** **

"Look, I remember how you were wanting those enchiladas for weeks so I made them. Even if that's more of a dinner food I made it for lunch because I knew you wanted them so bad."

** **

"That's not what I wanted today! I just wanted a simple sandwich and of you had ASKED ME before making those stupid enchiladas then we wouldn't be in this situation and the laundry would be done!"

** **

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DECIDED TO HAVE A SECOND LUNCH!! AND MY ENCHILADAS WERE NOT STUPID! They're very good. I spent a long time making them. CAN'T YOU APPRECIATE THAT?"

** **

"I DO APPRECIATE IT BUT IT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED OR AS GOOD AS YOU THOUGHT!!"

** **

Mao Mao gasped, his feelings were suddenly hurt. He took pride in his cooking and for all his hard work to be thrown under the bus like that? It was the final straw! He's not making Badgerclops anything ever again! Ever! He can make his own food. And it won't even be as good as his own cooking because he sucks at it! Before screaming all of that to his friend he ran outside in the most dramatic manner he possibly could just to show how upset he really is. Badgerclops didn't seem to care as he just responded with a 'pshh' and began to play his games again.

** **

The sun was still in the sky but not for long, Mao Mao stared at the purple/ blue sky and took deep breaths to relax. But none of that worked because he kept thinking about what Badgerclops said about his enchiladas.

** **

"It looked like he liked them! After he yelled at me for making enchiladas and not a sandwich and finally just ate what I made he looked satisfied! I even asked him if he liked them and he said 'oF COURSE MAO! IT WAS PRETTY GOOD THANKS' BUT IT WAS ALL A LIE!"

** **

"Mao Mao, are you okay?"

** **

Mao Mao screamed before he noticed the blue bat kid next to him. Usually, he notices these things sooner but he was venting to the sky in a fit of sadness and rage? Mostly just sadness. He violently wiped his face of tears and blew his nose into his cape and acted natural. Until he realized what he had just done and became sad again, bursting into tears and groaning loudly as he let his emotions flow.

** **

"Did Badgerclops say something about your cooking again?"

** **

"YES! HE SAID MY ENCHILADAS WEREN'T THAT GOOD!"

** **

Adorabat comforted the feline until he was finally just a sniffling mess. It was kind of gross but she had to be there for her friend. Finally, he was calm enough to not be as gross and they talked it out. He vented about how Badgerclops never pulls his weight around and how he always sends mixed messages about meals. Adorabat gave the best advice she could, which was.

** **

"Just go talk to him and tell him how it makes you feel!"

** **

"I try to but he doesn't listen. He just plays those games and watched TV. And if we're nowhere near a TV he pretends to be looking at something more interesting than what I'm saying!"

** **

"Weeeeell maybe I can help keep his attention. You need to be attention-grabbing! He needs to notice you!"

** **

"And how's that going to happen if I'm not a TV or video games or a snack?"

** **

Adorabat thought for a second. That last thing, snack. Maybe he can look like a snack to grab his friend's attention! Perfect. Adorabat pulled him inside and past the gaming badger, who only grunted at them when he couldn't see the screen. Adorabat began frantically going through Mao Mao's outfits.

** **

"Adorabat, what are you doing."

** **

"I'm going to make you look like a snack! It'll get his attention."

** **

"Oh. That's a perfect idea! If I look like a bag of those stupid chips he eats he'll pay attention! Probably. It's strange logic but it might just work."

** **

Adorabat turned around from her search with a suit and gave him the most confused expression possible. She obviously had something else in mind that Mao Mao didn't understand. 

** **

"That suit doesn't look like a chip bag."

** **

"I was talking about some other kind of snack I learned but we can go with your idea!"

** **

They fashioned a sort of chip bag costume out of random fabric they never use. Once Mao Mao was hyped up enough to talk about his feelings to his friend they walked out and he stood in front of the TV. At first, Badgerclops was complaining and telling him to move but he finally noticed it was a chip bag he was wearing. His stomach growled and as he reached for his own bags of chips he noticed they were missing. Mao Mao crinkled the bags and stuffed them into his costume.

** **

"You can get these chips after you listen to me."

** **

"Dude what are you doing? What do you want."

** **

"Just listen! For a while now I-"

** **

The crime alarm went off before Mao Mao got a word about his feelings out. Be screamed and ripped the costume off his body and sluggishly made his way to the aerocycle. Badgerclops grabbed a chip bag and followed with Adorabat. They went directly to King Snugglemane's castle to see what the issue was. He was obviously upset so they could only imagine what had happened. He's a bit overdramatic so someone probably just stole his fancy dinner or something. 

** **

"What's the matter, your Majesty?"

** **

"OH my, thank GOODNESS you showed up as quickly as you did! I'm afraid a thief stole something from me!"

** **

Yeah, his fancy dinner.

** **

"A family heirloom that means so very much to me! It's one of the most important things I own and if I don't get it back I could be a disgrace to my bloodline! The ONLY one to not pass down this heirloom!"

** **

They stand corrected.

** **

"Oh, sheriff you MUST get it back!"

** **

"Do you know who could've taken it?"

** **

"I didn't recognize whoever it was so they're absolutely NOT from my kingdom. They must be from that other town in the east!"

** **

They've never really heard of the other town, sure Mao Mao must've passed it a few times but he's never explored it. This is a huge chance for him to become legendary for sure! Retrieving the king's family heirloom will make him go down in history as a family saver! Or something like that. 

** **

"We'll get it back to you as soon as we can, your highness!"

** **

"Please do! Who knows what that thief is going to do with it! Please go out today! I do understand it's late but this is an emergency!"

** **

Badgerclops began to complain until Mao Mao gave him a look which made him silently mumble to himself. The king suggested they disguise themselves in case the people recognize them as the police of Pure Heart Valley. The team went off to pack their bags and figure out disguises that will hide their identities.

** **

Mao Mao put on a simple shirt and shorts to look like a tourist. He added to the look with a hat, sunglasses and was thinking about adding a beard just in case. Badgerclops wore a sweater to cover his robot arm and a different eyepatch over his normal one. It was a circle shape. He put on pants to finish the look and that was pretty much his disguise. Adorabat used one of Badgerclops' spare eyepatches and dressed as a pirate for her disguise. Mao Mao didn't approve but it's the best they've got. 

** **

With their disguises on and spare weapons and disguises packed they head to the town in the east. It was obviously a bit bigger than the village but it was more advanced in a sense too. There were vehicles and the streets were busy. Constant motion throughout the town even as the sun was setting. They needed to find a place to stay before it became too dark but for now, they needed to eat before they starved. After finding a seemingly decent eatery they rested and waited for their food. 

** **

"I'm so EXCITED FOR THIS!"

** **

"Keep your voice down! We're supposed to be undercover. We can't have attention drawn to ourselves."

** **

"Right!"

** **

"Now keep your eyes open for any suspicious activity. The king told us the criminal was tall. Which isn't much to go off of but that's what we got."

** **

Adorabat scanned the restaurant for tall figures and surprise surprise!

** **

"Found one!"

** **

A tall man was walking around the restaurant. He seemed very suspicious. They couldn't see his features because of a coat and hat he was wearing. Before they knew it he was at their table.

** **

"Hello, you folks aren't from here. Are you?"

** **

"What's it to you?"

** **

"I'm the owner of this establishment and I've never seen your faces around here before. Also, you're a tourist, aren't you? Your little hat and shirt are very touristy."

** **

"Oh uh. Yes. We're-"

** **

"We're here to try out the restaurants around town."

** **

Badgerclops blurted out and interrupted Mao Mao because he probably wasn't going to have a good excuse. And he was right. Mao Mao was going to tell the guy they were sightseeing but there weren't many sights to see. The man seemed pleased with that answer.

** **

"Welcome to our little town then. I do hope you enjoy your meals."

** **

"Do you know if there are any other tall guys here?"

** **

The man looked at Adorabat like she had said the strangest thing he's ever heard, Mao Mao laughed it off and patted the child's head.

** **

"Don't mind her she, uh. She wants to be tall when she's older."

** **

"Well, I have some news for you, young. Pirate child. I'm the tallest you'll see around here. I also happen to own the biggest business in this town. You did notice the large building on your way in, didn't you?

** **

They did, it's hard to miss. They answered with a head nod.

** **

"That's my business-building where I run my business!"

** **

"What is your business?"

** **

"It's a private family-owned business. We do business things!"

** **

Suspicious way of describing it. Mao Mao won't let this guy go so easily.

** **

"What kind of business?"

** **

The man didn't seem so pleased with the continuous questions. He glared at the feline and completely ignored his question and decided to ask one of his own.

** **

"What's your name?"

** **

"It's. Uh."

** **

Mao Mao looked around for something to prompt a name in case they've gotten word of cops coming from Pure Heart. He couldn't find anything good until finally, he saw a child with a yo-yo.

** **

"Yo Yo. That's. My name."

** **

"Yo Yo?"

** **

"Yeah, and my name is uh. Uhhhhh. Argbat."

** **

The man raised a brow and looked to Badgerclops.

** **

"And you?"

** **

"Brad-Jerry."

** **

"Brad-Jerry???"

** **

"Two first names, yes."

** **

The man scratched at his chin in thought. He never heard such strange names but these folks are from a different place so he has no reason to discriminate.

** **

"Alright well, Yo Yo, Argbat, and… Brad-Jerry. I hope you enjoy your stay."

** **

The man left their table and went into the back. Mao Mao and Adorabat both questioned Badgerclops on his odd name choice. Especially since neither of the names complimented one another.

** **

"Mao Mao suggested Brad beforehand and Adorabat suggested Jerry so I figured I could be both."

** **

"Those names are horrible together why couldn't you just be Brad."

** **

"Yeah! Or just be Jerry."

** **

"Because I didn't want to hurt Mao's feelings more than I have already, it's just unnecessary. And I didn't want Adorabat being left out."

** **

The other two nodded at the logic. Again, it's weird but it works. They each began to suggest a nickname. Mao Mao suggested to just call him Brad for short but then Adorabat suggested to call him Jerry for short. Before they knew it they were arguing over it and the tall man popped back up with their food. He looked confused again.

** **

"Aha. Uh. We still haven't figured out a nickname for good old Brad-Jerry."

** **

"Yeah, so I was trying to help out and suggest just 'Jerry' but apparently it isn't good enough!"

** **

"Correct me if I'm reading this relationship wrong but that is one of your two fathers. Isn't it?"

** **

The man was pointing to Badgerclops and referred to him as one of Adorabat's dads. The team stopped in their tracks and began to process and realize, they hadn't decided on the relationships. They'll just go with this then.

** **

"Rrrrright so I guess it doesn't matter that he's called because I'll be calling him dad!"

** **

"That's right, so I guess the nickname will be Brad."

** **

"You didn't ask me what I wanted my nickname to be."

** **

"Oh. What do you want it to be?"

** **

"Brad's fine."

** **

The tall cloaked man had been listening to them and setting their food down and couldn't help but notice the lack of wedding rings.

** **

"You two decided not to marry yet or?"

** **

Mao Mao and Badgerclops looked at one another's hands then their own and then each other. They began to panic because they didn't think about that either but thankfully Mao Mao had an idea.

** **

"Well, we just haven't been able to just yet! Uh. We. We're traveling around to see where we would like to be married! Yeah. Aaaand we wanted to find a perfect catering restaurant!"

** **

The man's eyes lit up with excitement realizing the opportunity. He explained how his restaurant caters and if they like the food enough then they can give him a call and they can get married here! It might not be the most beautiful place but it sure would mean a lot to the business.

** **

"We'll see, haha!"

** **

After the man left Mao Mao and Badgerclops both couldn't hold in their mixed feelings and panic.

** **

"What are we going to do? Are we actually going to do that??"

** **

"I don't know, Badgerclops! Would we look suspicious if we didn't??"

** **

Adorabat spoke over their whispers.

** **

"I think you two should! For the sake of the undercover mission we're on! It wouldn't be legal aaaanyway since it'll be under your fake na-"

** **

Mao Mao stuffed food in her mouth so she wouldn't say the rest out loud as a waiter walked past them. He got the idea, it's not going to be legal for real because it'll be under their fake names. They talked about it a bit more as they ate and honestly it was probably the best food they've had in a while. Of course, Mao Mao's cooking is good but the chefs here must be professional and have been doing this for many years. Mao Mao noticed that Badgerclops got the enchiladas. It interested him.

** **

"So. How are those enchiladas, Brad?"

** **

"Who? Oh right. They're. Good."

** **

"Are they better than mine?"

** **

"Come on, man, don't start this again, not here."

** **

"I'm not starting anything. I'm just curious."

** **

Badgerclops was obviously nervous. The enchiladas were better than Mao Mao's but it's not like he can say it out loud and he would be able to tell if he's lying! He's been backed into a corner and there's no real escape. He can't just brush it off or Mao Mao will know it's better. He can't lie because. He knows. And he can't just tell him! It would start a mess he doesn't want to clean up. Maybe he should just let him try for himself so he can say it himself! Perfect.

** **

"Here, you try."

** **

He fed his feline friend a bite and the look on his face when from surprised to thoughtful to sad. Mao Mao figured it out for himself, the enchiladas were definitely better and it was obvious. So painfully obvious. 

** **

"They're… they're so good. I. I have to ask the chef how they do it."

** **

"No, just stay here and don't be suspicious, dude."

** **

"But it's. It's so flavorful and satisfying! Spicy in the right ways. I NEED to ask-"

** **

He was about to get up and out of the booth but Badgerclops set him on the other side, closer to the window so he couldn't get out easily. He was clearly unhappy with it but it was for the better. Little do they know the mysterious cloaked man is watching them from the security cameras. He had gotten a strange feeling from them, they're very suspicious. The more he sees them stick to their story, the more he will believe.


	2. Hotel Room Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally checking into a suspicious hotel and snooping around isn't going to be as easy as the team originally thought.

The team found a hotel that was also, oddly enough, owned by the suspicious tall guy. They actually had no idea he owned it until after they checked in for the night. It put more stress onto each of them to keep up the act but it gave opportunity to snoop around and potentially find more clues. The place was nice but surprisingly not expensive. Once they got into their room they were able to relax and remove their disguises.

"Alright everyone, do NOT leave this room without your disguise. We don't want to risk getting caught."

"But they had a pool, what if I want to swim?"

"We can't risk it, Adorabat. If they see you alone down there because Badgerclops and I can't swim with you, and you can't really wear a disguise while swimming, it'll be suspicious. Then people will start asking questions."

Adorabat huffed and kicked a pillow before she flopped onto her back, she was much smaller than the pillows and could fit on top of one with ease. Mao Mao noticed a dilemma. There was only one bed and a thing for Adorabat to hang from. 

"There's, uh. One bed."

Adorabat sat up and looked around.

"You're right! I guess you and Badgerclops have to share while I get aaaaall that space up there!"

She immediately flew up to her spot and was instantly cozy. Mao Mao and Badgerclops stared at the bed, they knew it was going to be difficult. Not only because Badgerclops is a big guy but both of them prefer their own personal space while sleeping. 

"So are you sleeping on the floor because I'm not going to."

"What? You should be the one to sleep on the floor! You probably can't even fit in the bed, Badgerclops."

"Okay, rude, but check it out."

The badger proved him wrong by fitting very comfortably on the bed. He mocks Mao Mao as the feline wraps himself up in his cape on the floor. Once Badgerclops turned the light off all Mao Mao could hear was his snoring. He couldn't have fallen asleep THAT fast. It's not like the bed is THAT comfortable. Mao Mao has everything he needs to sleep on the floor. He's got his cape and. A floor. The floor has carpet too so that only adds to the comfort. After a night of restless tossing and turning the sun was up and Mao Mao had barely gotten 10 minutes of sleep

"Morning, y'all. Whoa. Dude, you don't look so good."

"I'm perfectly fine, the floor was the better choice."

"I don't know, I woke up a few times to you complaining and I'm pretty sure I heard you crying-"

Mao Mao hushed his friend and began to dress into his disguise, they wasted time not looking and sneaking around so he has to start as early as possible. The other two changed as well and the team went into the lobby of the hotel. There were more people around then there were last night. Since they can’t be certain the tall mysterious guy was the thief they looked amongst the crowd for any other suspicious figures. There were a few tall patrons but none of them were suspicious enough. The team snuck around to the cafeteria area, the one where people can eat breakfast, and looked around there. Mao Mao wasn’t having any luck finding anyone else as suspicious as the guy who owns this place. And speak of the devil! He seemed to pop out of nowhere as he tapped Mao Mao’s shoulder, who jumped and nearly punched the man. 

“Oh, sorry.”

“It’s quite alright, maybe I shouldn’t have snuck up on you. Anyhow, are you folks enjoying your stay so far?”

Mao Mao has felt a tightness in his body since he 'woke up' and decided to stretch it out, assuming it was just from ‘sleeping’ on the floor. As he did, a sharp pain went through his back and body. He almost let out a yell but kept it in, just to make it seem like everything’s perfectly normal and he definitely did not sleep on the floor.

“Yeah, yes! Yes. We’re having a great time.”

The pain in his voice was obvious but this big guy is probably too busy and has his mind on so many other things, he shouldn’t notice too many faults. But Mao Mao could see the confusion in the mysterious man’s eyes, maybe he did notice and is curious after all. The bed had seemed so fluffy and comfortable and Badgerclops wasn’t having any back issues. The man was piecing it all together in his head.

“Are you alright, Yo Yo?”

“Yeah, I just. Slept wrong?”

“You slept on the floor is what you did.”

Mao Mao nearly smacked Badgerclops, he gave him a look telling him that was definitely not supposed to be said.

“Oh, like. You accidentally did. For like a couple hours and then I uh, found you?”

He was looking to Mao Mao to see if that was an ‘okay’ excuse, he motioned for him to keep going.

“And I put you in bed but I guess that didn't do anything.”

Mao Mao nodded in approval, that’s as good as it’s getting. The cloaked man looked between the two and then at Adorabat for validation of the occurrence. She panicked for a second but nodded in agreement. A bit too enthusiastically.

“Yeah they were sooo loud waking me up at like 2 in the morning! All I heard was Ba- I mean Dad telling, um. Papa? Papa off for sleeping on the floor and Papa was crying like ‘OH OW MY BACK OW OW’!”

The tall man looked at the two grown men who were nodding, nervously, in agreement at Adorabats story. He hummed in thought.

“Well if you’re having pains wouldn’t it be nice of your fiance to give you a massage?”

Badgerclops was about to complain about it, something like ‘uh I’m not a maid, he can get over it’, but Mao Mao elbowed him. So the badger sighed and began to lazily massage his friend. The man didn’t seem convinced that it was an act of love and gave them another suspicious hum. The feline whispered to his teammate.

“If we don’t want to be caught you have to put some effort into it. This guy is obviously testing us, we need to get on his good side. He’s the main suspect.”

“Okay, but you owe me for this. No chores for four weeks.”

“Badgerclops, that’s-”

“No, that or I’m totally going to be worse than usual.”

“Oh my gosh- OKAY just hurry it up.”

Badgerclops smiled in triumph, which the mysterious man took for something other than that. Probably love or something. The badger put more effort into his massage which actually helped ease the pain in Mao Mao’s back, he slumped into the motions and sighed in relief.

“How’s this, honey?”

That snapped him back to reality, Mao Mao shook his head and tried to smile back at his friend.

“It’s. Great.”

Adorabat AND the tall cloaked man were waiting in anticipation to see if Mao Mao was going to use a pet name too, he didn’t plan on it but he didn’t want them staring at him like that.

“Uh.  _ Dear _ .”

Satisfied with the ‘show’ they put on, the mysterious man said goodbye and went to take care of business. The team sighed in relief, finally rid of that creep. Mao Mao is going to keep a close eye on him but until he gets more proof he’s not going to let him be the only suspect. They went out of the hotel and back into the town’s streets, searching for suspicious activity and people. Nothing was really found, of course, and it was already past lunch time. Badgerclops was complaining about all the walking and searching they’ve done as his stomach growls louder than it really should be. Mao Mao rolled his eyes but figured they could take a break to rest and eat. Badgerclops was suggesting so many different restaurants for them to try, so many of them had amazing smells coming from the inside and a few caught the feline’s attention. They ordered their meals and began to relax until Badgerclops noticed Mao Mao’s shifty eyes.

“Mao-”

Mao Mao smacked him with a napkin before he could say the other part of his first name.

“Rude.  _ Yo Yo _ . Why are you still looking around. We’re supposed to be resting and, uh, you really could use some rest because, man, you're looking a little crusty.”

“Wh-  _ crusty _ ? What’s that supposed to… whatever. I have to keep a lookout for suspicious suspects. If I let my guard down something could slip past and then we would never leave!”

“Man, just enjoy yourself. Like, I know this is some serious stuff but you don’t have to be in charge of a whole village for however long we’ll be here. I think looking for a suspect is a lot less of a job than looking after a village. Relax.”

Mao Mao’s ears perked up because he thought he heard talk of the lost heirloom so he immediately ran up to the table and just about ruined everything. He began questioning the couple until they revealed what it was they were actually talking about. Turns out he was overhearing them talking about a kind of fabric they were going to use for sewing or something like that. Badgerclops grabbed him and apologized to the table before sitting back down with his friend.

“Dude. CHILL.”

“Look, it was an obvious mistake and a valid one too! You heard the way they were talking about that fabric!”

He immediately directed his loud talking to the table.

“It’s not like it’s sOME EXPENSIVE HEIRLOOM.”

He turned back to his table and squinted his eyes behind his sunglasses.

“Freaks.”

Badgerclops sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Okay, stuff like  _ that  _ is what’s going to get us busted. Chill out, man. Relax. This is a nice restaurant.”

“Yeah! I bet you didn’t even notice the nice decor and lighting!”

Mao Mao ‘psh’d at Adorabat and began to take in the decor and lighting. It was actually a nice restaurant, where was this place when they were looking around last night? Maybe it  _ was  _ pure coincidence they found that mysterious cloaked guys place after all. A good coincidence because he’s the only true suspect so far. Mao Mao noticed a disappointed look on Badgerclops’ face. He knew he was thinking about the thief again, he makes a certain face when he thinks about law breakers. The feline closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to clear his mind and soon those deep breaths were inviting in an amazing smell. He opened his eyes and the food was on the table. It all looked so good, as good as it smelled or maybe better. His stomach growled loudly as he began to dig in. It was basically heaven. What’s with this shady town and all of it’s good food? 

His mind started bargaining. Maybe he should relax a bit while they’re here. They found their main suspect and it’s not like he’s going to get away or figure them out anytime soon. He should take this time to enjoy being away from Pure Heart Valley, think of this as a short vacation. A very well deserved vacation, he’s been working so hard for the King, day and night tending to normal crimes and the smallest dumbest things the King whined about. Mao Mao relaxed into the booth with a sigh, it felt good to not have a million things weighing his mind down.

“See? Feels a lot better to just chill and clear your mind, right?”

“Yeah. But this won’t last long. Maybe just for the rest of the day. Tomorrow we will gather information on that tall guy.”

For the rest of the day the team spent time together doing fun things the town had to offer. Mao Mao would occasionally have heroic thoughts and has tried being the hero when there was a problem but Badgerclops had to remind him he’s a simple tourist who can’t do much of anything to help those in need. Of course he hated it but everytime it happened he would be dragged into something that would distract his mind from it. He was completely exhausted by the end of the day and couldn’t function anymore. Badgerclops and Adorabat wanted to do more fun things but Mao Mao was lacking sleep so they weren’t going to force him to do it.

“Hey man, do you want us to take you back to the hotel so you can, you know, actually sleep?”   


“Sure, yeah. Just don’t get caught or the mission’s ruined.”

Badgerclops picked the limp feline up and carried him back to their room, he was asleep by the time they got there and he was just going to put him back on the floor but Adorabat suggested to put him in the bed. They had a whole discussion about how Badgerclops didn’t want to sleep on the floor since Mao Mao’s taking the bed and Adorabat told him to either get over it or sleep in the bed with Mao Mao. It’s not like they’re being forced to kiss. Badgerclops gave it a good ten minutes of thought until he finally agreed with her and set his friend in the bed. The two went off to do more things and spend more money and were very careful to keep their mission safe.

Mao Mao woke up from the best sleep he’s had in awhile, the bed was so soft and comfortable. He sighed happily and began to stretch until he noticed he didn’t have much room to move around. He realized how warm he was too. Finally, he opened his eyes and the only thing he saw was fur. Sitting up quickly to understand what was happening he was suddenly taken back down by a big fuzzy arm. Badgerclops, who was still asleep, had grabbed him and held him like a stuffed animal. Mao Mao frowed and sighed, it  _ could  _ be so much worse. He realized it was because the badger was starting to smell, he hasn’t showered since before their mission began. The feline gagged and struggled to get out but was only held on tighter. 

  
  


“Badgerclops. Badgerclops, let me go.”

“Five more minutes, mom.”

Mao Mao couldn’t really tell if he was awake and making fun of him or actually sleep talking.

“I’m not your mom, let me GO.”

Mao Mao struggled more until finally his friend woke up. He yawned and actually pulled him ever closer. 

“Morning, Mao.”

He finally realized what’s going on.

“Oh, oops”

Badgerclops let go and Mao Mao practically jumped out of bed and went across the room, he gagged a few times. He caught his breath and glared at his friend who was very casually laying on the bed.

“What?” “‘WHAT’? You smell horrible, Badgerclops, go shower.”

“Man, you KNOW you need to be nicer than that. You know what? Just because you weren’t nice I’m not doing it.”

“Oh my gOSH JUST-”

Mao Mao sighed and took a deep breath.   


“I'm sorry, Badgerclops. Please go shower, you’re smelling a little ‘different’.”

“Okay.”

Badgerclops smiled and went to the shower, Mao Mao sighed and sat on the bed. He was thinking of a plan to get more information on the tall business guy. Adorabat sat next to him and copied his expression and body language which she thought was the coolest thing. He looked serious and like he meant business.

“Are you thinking about how you liked sleeping in the bed?”

“What? No. I’m making a plan to catch that cloaked guy. We need more evidence so we can then find the heirloom.”

“Oh, right! What are we gonna do? Interrogate him? Beat him up until he gives us the thingy back? Set his business building on fire?”

Mao Mao gave Adorabat a look, he was a little taken aback by her last suggestion.

"No. We're going to get on this guys good side, make him really believe we are Yo Yo, Argbat, and Brad. We're going to get him to trust us and the backstab him at the last moment."

"I thought you said backstabbing was bad?"

"This guy is a criminal so it's okay to backstab him."

Adorabats eyes glittered, very excited to stab someone in the back. Metaphorically, of course, but she would do it literally if she had to. Maybe she will have to, maybe she'll just do it. Mao Mao noticed Adorabats expression, the one she makes when she has psychotic thoughts. He ignores her and continues to devise a plan. First they'll seek the tall man out and show him they're just a happy little tourist family. They'll slowly gather info and if everything goes well he'll lead them directly to the heirloom. Then, once they get their hands on it, they'll beat him up, jail him, and bring the heirloom back to the king. A perfect plan.

"Okay, Adorabat, listen up. I've got a plan and man is it a good one."

Adorabat saluted the sheriff and sat comfortably to listen to his plan that was obviously amazing.

"We're going to really BE our disguises. You ARE Argbat. You ARE the adopted daughter of I, Yo Yo who is a simple tourist, and Brad-Jerry who is my fiance."

"Sir, yes sir!"

"We're going to make this criminal believe we really are a family and we really are here just go enjoy and plan a possible wedding. Be prepared for anything!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Alright, go figure out who Argbat really is! I want you to be able to answer the question 'what do you want to be when you're older' as Argbat in three hours! I know Adorabat wants to be a hero, like me, but  **who** is Argbat and what does  **she** want?"

"Sir, yes sir!!"

Adorabat giggled and began to draw and write on paper, she was creating her disguise. Perfect. Mao Mao didn't need as much time to figure out who Yo Yo is. He's just a tourist guy who's in a romantic relationship with a guy named Brad-Jerry and has a daughter named Argbat. His goal in life is to travel and take pictures of the places he's gone. No wait, they don't have a camera prop. Maybe the restaurant thing they made up earlier can be deeper. Not only are they looking for someone to cater their wedding but Yo Yo is an aspiring chef who loves food and loves learning new recipes. EXCELLENT back story. Very believable. Badgerclops probably wouldn't put much thought into Brad so he can just say he's a foodie too and likes food so he supports Yo Yo by coming along with him. 

Eventually the badger returned from his shower, took him long enough. Not only was he cleaned but he smelt better than usual. Mao Mao couldn't help but notice and mentioned it in the most sensitive and nice way possible. 

"I heard y'all talking about your disguise backstories and I decided Brad-Jerry likes to be well groomed and came from a rich household so he's classy."

"You heard us? You heard everything?"

"Yeah, dude. These walls are, like, really thin."

Mao Mao let that process and realized if the room walls are thin then maybe all the walls are thin and maybe a worker heard them talking about their disguises too and went to tell the cloaked man. He put his disguise on with a blink of the eye and asked his team to talk about whatever while he listened from outside. Just a few feet away, he could hear the distant voices of his team and could make out a few words which wasn't good. With his ear to the door he could hear everything perfectly. That's definitely not good. He felt a tap on his shoulder and what do you know. It's the tall, cloaked man. He looked very confused and Mao Mao wasn't sure how he was going to explain himself.


End file.
